There are many ways to get organized and unfortunately many ways to also get disorganized. One of the most common types of organizational tools are file folders. A popular type of file folder is the hanging file folder. However, traditional pressboard or other types of files are probably used in even greater numbers.
In most of the hanging files there is an array of slots across the top for receiving two insertion arms or other projections of the label holder that are fit into the slots. The mounted label holder is thereby held at each end in reasonably secure mounted relationship with the associated file. Paper labels are typically written or typed upon, and sometimes folded, and then placed into the label holders to indicate the topic of the file.
It is common for people to collect a large number of file folders. Some or all may be labeled using the insertion type label and hanging folders. However, a large collection of any file type makes it difficult to identify or pick out certain files that are in need of attention at different times. Thus, a common technique is to make a separate list of files needing action. This requires added time and can easily be forgotten with regard to one or more entries.
This problem exists for hanging and more traditional style pressboard and other file types. Thus, there remains a need for an improved technique which easily identifies classes of files when stored in a filing array. There also remains a need for an improved folder flagging device having an adjustable flag which can be moved between an attention getting position and an unobservable, retracted position.